S. A. Y. – Something about you?!
S.A.Y. – Something about you?! ist ein Musical von Julia Ebner. Entstehung Julia Ebner entschloss sich, im Rahmen ihrer Bachelor-Arbeit für ihr Studium der Musikpädagogik ein eigenes Musical zu komponieren, und konzipierte es als ein mit komplett Jugendlichen besetztes Stück. Kernpunkt ihrer Arbeit sollte dann der Einfluss werden, den die Mitarbeit an dem Musical auf die Jugendlichen auswirkte. Erste Handlungsansätze, nach denen das Stück in Bezug zum Luther-Jahr 2009 stehen sollte, wurden bald wieder verworfen und das Musical somit auf ein den Schauspielern besser bekanntes Umfeld verlegt: Schule und die Probleme, die dort für bestimmte junge Leute entstehen und vorherrschen können. Somit war die ursprünglich vage Idee für S.A.Y. zu einem schon grob umrissenen Stoff geworden. Zusammen mit ihrem Mitabiturienten Andreas Wild begann sie, die Handlung mittels Dialogen voranzutreiben und ihr eine feste Form zu geben, in die man dann die (teilweise schon vor konkreten Handlungsideen verfassten) Songs einfügte. Stephanie Simmeth, die ebenfalls zusammen mit Ebner das Abitur abgelegt hatte, unterstützte die Musicalmacherin bei Regiearbeit und viel Organisatorischem, das während der Probenzeit anfiel. Nach nur sechs Monaten Proben mit den Jugendlichen, von denen manche zuvor so gut wie keinerlei musikalische Erfahrung vorweisen konnten, wurde S.A.Y.-Something about you?! am ersten Wochenende im Oktober 2010 uraufgeführt. Premiere in Hohenstadt Die Uraufführung von S.A.Y fand am 02. Oktober 2010 im Markgrafensaal in Hohenstadt statt. Am 03. Oktober 2010 folgten zwei weitere Aufführungen, sowie eine Zusatzvorstellung wegen Ausverkaufs am 04. Oktober 2010. Sowohl die Premiere als auch die Sonntagsvorstellung wurden aufgezeichnet und zusammen mit vielem Hintergrundmaterial von den Proben und Backstageaufnahmen als DVD veröffentlicht. Handlung Der Engel Ben landet auf der Erde und erzählt von seinen Aufgaben: Alle Menschen zu beschützen; ganz besonders aber mag er Anne. Sie ist für ihn ein Musterbeispiel an Bescheidenheit und Freundlichkeit. Daher verkündet er, dass er besonders gut auf sie aufpassen muss. (Einführung) Christianne, kurz genannt Anne, ist gerade mit ihrer Familie - bestehend aus Mutter, Vater und Schwester Emily - in eine neue Stadt gekommen, weil der Vater eine neue Stelle als Religionslehrer angenommen hat. Sie selbst ist sehr christlich erzogen worden - leider aber auch ziemlich übergewichtig und oftmals Spötteleien ausgesetzt. Am ersten Schultag, an dem auch Emilys Austauschschüler Peter zugegen ist, ist die Stimmung dementsprechend gespannt. Auf ihrem Schulweg bemerkt Anne dann, dass anders als in ihrer Heimatstadt hier alles natürlicher ist, und so freut sie sich auf ihre neue Schule und die Leute, die hier bestimmt nett zu ihr sein werden. Auf dem Schulhof trifft sich gerade die coolste Clique der ganzen Schule wieder. Mike, der eher lässige Typ, begrüßt dort Jenny, die Oberzicke der Schule, die dank schlechter Noten eine Klasse wiederholen muss. Nach einem Wortgefecht über die Geschlechterrollen und der Vorstellung der einzelnen Cliquenmitglieder kommt der Kopf der Gruppe, Nate, hinzu. Er ist Jennys Freund, aber auch der ewige Frauenheld, der keiner Affäre abgeneigt ist. Anne findet sowohl die Clique als auch Nate sofort toll, wird aber von der esoterisch angehauchten Mia, die sie als erstes an der neuen Schule kennengelernt hat, darüber aufgeklärt, dass alle Cliquenmitglieder nur oberflächliche Menschen sind, denen die inneren Werte egal sind. Anne beschließt, ihrer neuen Freundin zu glauben, und beide gehen zum Unterricht, wo Anne prompt von Jenny wegen ihres Gewichts und ihrer Kleidung verspottet wird. Die Musiklehrerin Frau Holtz kann den Streit zwar schlichten, doch Anne plagen nun tiefe Selbstzweifel. Es folgt ein Auftritt des Teufels, der seine Chance wittert, Anne zu verderben und vom rechten Weg abzubringen. Er hält Anne für naiv und beeinflussbar und erklärt, dass es ein Leichtes sein wird, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Tatsächlich zweifelt Anne immer stärker daran, dass ihr Äußeres als normal gilt und nimmt sich vor, abzunehmen. Sie hofft, dadurch Nate auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Mia versucht, ihr auch diesmal diese Gedanken auszureden. Als Jenny Mia und Anne erneut wegen ihrer Andersartigkeit hänselt, zeigen die beiden selbstbewusst, dass sie nun beste Freundinnen sind, denen die Meinung der oberflächlichen Clique egal ist. Doch dann bekommt Anne eine mysteriöse SMS von einem Unbekannten, in der sie vor etwas Schrecklichem gewarnt wird. Sie ist sich unsicher, ob sie die Nachricht als bösen Streich abtun oder ernst nehmen soll. [ENDE AKT 1] Engel Ben erklärt dem Zuschauer, dass nun einige Wochen vergangen sind, in denen Anne beinahe nichts mehr gegessen und sich somit schlank und schön gehungert hat. Er hofft jedoch immer noch, dass die Freundschaft zu Mia Anne davor bewahrt etwas Dummes anzustellen. Anne jedoch wendet sich nach einem letzten Kirchenbesuch von Gott ab, weil es in der Clique als uncool gilt, gläubig zu sein. Ihr ist zwar bewusst, dass sie damit ein Stück von sich selbst aufgibt, aber um akzeptiert zu werden, würde sie alles tun. Nun erscheint erneut der Teufel, der sich über das gute Fortschreiten seines Planes freut. Engel Ben kommt hinzu und ist wütend, als erkennt, dass Anne den Tricks und Einflüsterungen des Teufels erlegen ist. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen Himmel (symbolisiert von einer Schar Engelchen) und Hölle (dargestellt von kleinen Teufeln). Die nächste Szene spielt in einem Kaufhaus, in dem Anne zusammen mit Mia einkaufen geht. Es kommt zu einer Konfrontation mit der Clique, in deren Verlauf Anne von der Gruppe aufgefordert wird, ein Tuch zu stehlen. Wenn sie das tut, darf sie zu der Party kommen, welche die Clique organisiert. Mia ist entsetzt und bittet Anne eindringlich, nicht darauf einzugehen. Doch die Clique - und insbesondere Nate - reden ihr ein, dass es nicht schlimm wäre, zu stehlen, und außerdem würde als Lohn ja ein Besuch der Party winken. Anne ist hin- und hergerissen, doch letztendlich stiehlt sie und wird von der Verkäuferin erwischt. Zur Strafe muss sie dann nach Ladenschluss das Kaufhaus putzen. Mia ist traurig und enttäuscht über Annes Entscheidung, sich auf das Niveau der Clique herabzulassen und muss zusehen, wie Jenny und die anderen Anne anscheinend in ihre Clique aufnehmen. Doch gleich in der nächsten Szene wird deutlich, dass diese Freundlichkeit nur gespielt war. Die Clique lästert weiterhin über Anne, wobei allerdings Mike und Nate die einzigen sind, die Annes Wandlung eher negativ sehen. Als Nate durch seine Verteidigung Annes Jenny wütend macht, wollen die anderen von ihm wissen, ob er vielleicht mehr für Anne empfindet. Doch sie werden von den Vorbereitungen zur Party von diesem Thema abgebracht. Bei der Partyvorbereitung verdichtet sich Mikes Verdacht, dass Nate vielleicht ein bisschen zu nett zu Anne ist und er versucht, ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Aber die beiden werden wieder unterbrochen, während Anne losgeht, um Mia zur Party abzuholen. Jenny bittet Mike, dass Anne nicht am geplanten Wettbewerb teinehmen dürfe, doch dieser lehnt dies ab. Nate wird dagegen im Unklaren darüber gelassen, um was es genau geht. Mia macht sich große Sorgen um Anne und ist daher auch bereit, ihre Abneigung gegen die Clique zu verdrängen und Anne auf die Party zu begleiten, da sie bei der ganzen Sache ein schlechtes Gefühl hat. Daher versöhnt sie sich mit Anne und die beiden gehen zusammen auf die Party, wo sie von Mike begrüßt werden, der ihnen erklärt, dass sie gerade richtig zum Model-Wettberwerb kommen. Da die Siegerin einen Kuss von Nate bekommt, überredet Mia Anne, an dem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen. Nachdem Anne auf dem Laufsteg allen die Show gestohlen hat, ist kommt es erneut zum Gespräch zwischen Nate und Mike, in dessen Verlauf deutlich wird, dass Nate sich unsterblich in Anne verliebt hat. Mike versucht ihm das anfangs noch irgendwie auszureden, gibt dann aber resigniert nach und wünscht Nate nur, dass Anne den Wettbewerb gewinnt und somit beide das Traumpaar des Abends werden können. Tatsächlich gewinnt Anne vor Jenny den Wettbewerb. Doch bevor sie und Nate sich küssen, will Jenny mit Anne auf deren Sieg anstoßen.Zögerlich nimmt Anne an, doch Jenny hat ihr Gift ins Getränk gemixt. Anne fällt in Ohnmacht und nur dem schnellen Eingreifen von Sanitätern ist es zu verdanken, dass sie überlebt. Einige Tage nach der Party herrscht in der Clique immer noch Verständnislosigkeit wegen Jennys Handeln. Sie bereut das Ganze furchtbar und würde alles tun, um es wieder gut zu machen. Durch eine Ansprache des Engels Ben wird klar, dass es Anne jetzt wieder gut geht und sie erkannt hat, dass es nicht erstrebenswert ist, so wie die Cliquenmitglieder zu sein. Außerdem wird nun enthüllt, dass Mike die SMS an Anne gesendet hat, weil er eine Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass das Ganze nicht gut gehen konnte. Am Ende versöhnen sich Nate und Anne, die sich beide die Schuld an der Tragödie geben, und werden ein Paar. Mia wünscht beiden viel Glück. AKT 2 Musik Titelliste Die folgende Liste führt die Titel in der Reihenfolge auf, in der sie im Musical vorkommen: ' 1. Akt ' * S.A.Y.- Großer Chor * Erster Schultag - Emily * Schöner Tag - Anne, Mia und großer Chor * Cliquen-Rap - Clique (ohne Nate) mit kleinem Chor * I love all the girls - Nate mit kleinem Chor * Come on and sing - Frau Holtz mit kleinem Chor und Tanzensemble * Verdammt bin ich geil Jenny mit kleinem Chor * Wenn ich doch dünner wär' '' - Anne * ''Supermodels - Anne, Mia, Mike, Nate mit kleinem Chor * Wir zwei - Anne, Mia, Clique * What's going to happen - Anne * Wer hat diese SMS gesickt - Großer Chor ' 2. Akt ' * Allein - Anne * Himmel und Hölle - Engelchen und Teufelchen * Komm schon, trau dich doch! - Anne, kleiner Chor/ Engelchen und Teufelchen * Putz-Tango - Anne mit kleinem Chor * Nicht mehr Allein - Mia * Running World - Reines Instrumentalstück für Tanzensemble * Wir zwei - Reprise - Anne, Mia * Supermodels - Reprise - Kleiner Chor * Bamboo Sky - Reines Instrumentalstück für eine Schwarzlichtchoreographie * Schönheitskönigin - Anne, Mia * Anne (Mikes Rock'n Roll) - Mike * My Fault - Anne, Nate * Liebes-Walzer - Mia * Say it again - Großer Chor *'Zugabe' Forgive and forget - Anne, Jenny, Frau Holtz *''Abschluss-Rap'' - Clique (mit Nate) und kleinem Chor Einspielungen Eine CD mit den Party-Hits Bamboo Sky,Bamboo Sky, sowie zwei Version von I love all the girls wurde veröffentlicht und steht im Internet zum Download zur Verfügung. Weitere Aufführungen und Nachfolgeprojekt Während der letzten AUfführung verkündete Julia Ebner, dass es wohl aufgrund der hohen Nachfrage weitere Aufführungen geben werde. Diese fanden dann mit leicht geänderter Handlung und Besetzung vom 1.4.-3.4.2011 statt. Nach dieser Wiederholung gab sie dann allerdings das Ende des S.A.Y.-Projekts bekannt, um sich weiteren Projekten widmen zu können. So gründete sie mit Music on stage die erste Rock/Pop&Musicalcompany im Landkreis Nürnberger Land. Ein neues Musical ist für das Frühjahr 2013 geplant. Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite zum Musical * Offizielle Webseite zur Musicalcompany Quellen und Verweise *S.A.Y.-Something about you - Ein Musical von Julia Ebner *S.A.Y.-Sensationell-Atemberaubend-Yippie,yippie,yeah! *Der Traum vom eigenen Musical *Ovationen für Nachwuchskünstler Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter |subtitle= }} Kategorie:Musical Kategorie:Alle Artikel